In order to implement a change in service for a wireless device a client must currently call a customer care center, visit a retail store, or implement basic changes through a website. Examples of changes in service that occur with wireless devices include activation and plan maintenance of the wireless device.
When calling a customer care center for performing plan maintenance the client is typically asked to input a variety of personal data through an interactive voice response system and thereby attempt to describe the problem to an automated system so as to enable routing the call to the correct department. The client then has to wait on hold until a representative can help them. While waiting on hold the client is using resources of the customer care center and thus adding to the cost of operations for a customer care center. Upon being connected with a customer care representative the client must again provide their personal information to verify they have proper authorization to change the account. After providing their personal information again, they must also recount the problem they are having to the customer care representative. The process of the client providing the same information multiple times is frustrating for the client and inefficient and costly to the customer care center.
Similarly, when calling a customer care center to activate a wireless device a client must also wait on hold until a representative can help them. Once connected with the customer care representative, the process for activating a wireless device can take around 20 minutes. As such, this lengthy process uses a lot of resources and increases costs to the customer care center.
Having a client go to a retail store to implement activation or plan maintenance of a wireless device is similarly inconvenient for the client and costly to the device provider. The retail store has a lot of overhead costs including lease payments, electricity, as well as needing to hire an employee that duplicates the duties of the customer care center.
Using a website to implement activation or plan maintenance of a wireless device is more convenient and cost effective than the alternative solutions, however, if a client has problems using the website they must either call customer care or visit a retail store to get assistance. Any information entered through the website will usually be lost and the client will have to start from scratch with the customer care representative.